


Amante fastidioso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Lupo bianco [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Geralt sa come zittire Jaskier.Scritta per: PROMPT DI SCORTA, WEEK #2Fandom: WitcherPersonaggio: Geralt/Jaskier.Prompt: F2) Missing Moment
Series: Lupo bianco [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678786





	Amante fastidioso

Amante fastidioso

“Non vuoi fare un piacere al tuo migliore amico?” domandò Jaskier. Si stese sul letto e guardò il Witcher stendersi sopra di lui.

Geralt ribatté: “Non sono tuo amico”. Aveva una voce roca e bollente.

Jaskier gli accarezzò il petto.

“Come definiresti qualcuno che ti dona ogni volta una cornucopia di piacere?” gli chiese. Gli accarezzò i glutei e rabbrividì di piacere. “O che spalma la camomilla sul tuo bel culetto?”.

Geralt gli morse il collo, sentendolo gemere.

“Non di sicuro lo nomineresti semplice sconosciuto, voglio sperare” proseguì Jaskier.

Geralt gli tappò la bocca con la mano.

“Il mio cazzo di amante fastidioso” borbottò.

[104].


End file.
